Document shredders are used to shred confidential or private documents to prevent unwanted viewing of the document by others. Document shredders of one type of design have two rotating motor-driven shredder shafts with documents to be shredded being fed between the two rotating motor-driven shredder shafts. The shredders of this type of design may be constructed of a plurality of discs mounted on the two rotating motor-driven shafts. The shaft-mounted rotating discs have cutters formed on the discs to shred documents. When documents to be shredded are fed between these two rotating shafts, impact and bending forces may be experienced by components of the shredders and particularly the two motor-driven shafts. These impact and bending forces along with increased torque in the rotating shafts due to shredding may lead to deformation of the shafts, particularly in a horizontal direction, i.e., a direction generally perpendicular to the feed direction (a direction perpendicular to the a plane defined by the axes of rotation of the two rotating shafts) of the documents to be shredded. Since this deformation is undesirable and may lead to failure of shredder components or incomplete shredding, stronger shredder components may be required in order to lessen the possibility of failure of shredder components. Stronger shredder components, such as larger diameter rotating shafts may increase the cost and weight of the document shredder. These impact and bending forces may also potentially reduce the service life of shredder components. Additionally the above undesirable deformation may limit the rate and volume of documents to be shredded. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a means to limit the above-described undesirable deformation of the shredders.